gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlos Benedicto Santiago
Gears of War: Aspho Fields start of Chapter 1 Carlos Benedicto Santiago was Dominic Santiago's older brother, as well as a close friend of Marcus Fenix. He inspired both Marcus and Dom to join the COG army. Since he was a child, he was Marcus's closest friend and squadmate in the army. Carlos would fight on the Sarfuth border and Aspho Fields, where he was killed on a bridge. Biography Early Life Meeting Marcus Fenix Carlos Santiago was born in Tyrus and lived in the city of Ephyra. He went to school at Olafson Intermediate School, where he met Marcus Fenix twelve years before Emergence Day. He befriended Marcus because he felt sorry for him being in a new school and not knowing anybody, but fellow students Joshua and Roland Curzon thought he was sucking up to Marcus because he was rich.Joshua and Roland Curzon always bullied Carlos and one day Marcus stood up to him and him and Carlos beat them up together as kids. Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 49-57 Tragedy for Marcus Carlos treated Marcus like a brother, and his parents loved Marcus like a son, while Carlos's younger brother, Dominic, also became friends with Marcus. When Marcus' mother went missing, he grew even closer to Carlos and his family.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 57-63 Pendulum Wars Joining the Army Five years later, Carlos joined the army, and went with Marcus when he went to tell his father, Adam Fenix, that he was joining the army as an enlisted soldier, not an officer. Adam was upset with the decision, and asked if Carlos could do anything to talk Marcus out of it. Carlos promised that he would do his best to make sure Marcus got back in one piece. After he and Marcus left the Fenix Estate, Carlos told Marcus that Dom and his girlfriend, Maria Flores, were getting married and that she was pregnant. They attended the wedding a few months later, and Dom told Carlos that he too was joining the army.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 81-89 Leaving basic training Soon after leaving basic training, Carlos and Marcus would be sent to the frontlines in the Pendulum Wars. There Marcus would earned a reputation.http://www.dccomics.com/wildstorm/comics/?cm=17618 Sarfuth-Maranday Border Incident A year later,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 90 Carlos and Marcus were stationed on the Sarfuth-Maranday border. Marcus had been promoted to Corporal, and they were assigned to Alpha-Five. As they headed toward the border in a APC, Marcus told Carlos about Captain Harrie's death, which surprised Carlos. They worked with sniper team Three-Zero to protect an Imulsion pipeline from Indie saboteurs. When Padrick Salton noticed a person approaching the pipeline. Carlos and Marcus intercepted the person, who attempted to flee over the border back into Maranday. However, Carlos chased him over the border, tackling him, but was forced to stab and kill him when he reached inside his jacket.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 95-107 They carried the body back over the border, and took it back to their base where they handed it over to an intelligence officer along with the explosives the person was carrying. Carlos and Marcus then returned to patrolling the border, while listening to an Eagles game on the radio.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 113-119 Preparing for Operation Leveler A few months later, Carlos joined the rest of C Company in training for amphibious landings at Merrenat Naval Base. During one training exercise, he judged the depth of the water incorrectly and fell, slipping underwater. Marcus pulled him out, but they were chewed out by Major Helena Stroud for stopping on the beach. Marcus made Carlos go to company doctor to prevent secondary drowning, which angered him. After spending two hours in a medical tent, the doctor pronounced him "not dead" and allowed him to return to the unit. The exercise was over by this time, and Carlos rejoined Marcus and the rest of the company in the woods to eat breakfast. The unit was debriefed by Helena, and returned to the bus onboard buses. Marcus and Carlos watched Helena lecture two cadets, one of whom was her daughter, Anya. Carlos was disappointed when he saw Anya was paying a lot more of attention to Marcus, but decided it was probably for the best that she wasn't interested in him.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 147-156 Before the Operation Two days before the Operation began, Carlos boarded the CNV Kalona at Fesor Naval Base. As they left the harbor, Carlos waved to his parents and Maria, who were among a crowd of Gear families seeing them off. Carlos was surprised to see Adam Fenix among them, and was pleased that Marcus and Adam waved at each other.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 175-181 Two hours later, Helena briefed the company on their mission to provide support to a commando, Carlos realized that this was what Dom had been training for, and was worried about his safety. After the briefing, he helped load supplies onto the landing craft, and told Sgt.Bernadette Mataki about how Marcus was upset that his father didn't tell him he was part of the operation.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 182-185 A few hours before the Operation began, Carlos received word that his niece had been born. After being congratulated by Marcus and the other Gears, they headed down to the hanger deck and prepared to board the landing craft. As they launched, Carlos and Marcus watched the diversionary attack on Berephus begin.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 216-223 Battle of Aspho Fields After they landed, Carlos manned a machine gun position with Marcus, and kept a watch on the path south to Aspho Point. He was worried about Dom's safety, but Marcus told him not to worry. Carlos and Marcus then spotted several Indie soldiers out in the marsh, and Kennen spotted several vehicles. Helena ordered the company to engage the enemy.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 241-245 As Carlos and the rest of the company were fighting, he heard a group of enemy Asps approaching, and informed Helena. They realized they were getting into a position to attack Aspho Point, and Carlos continued to worry about Dom's safety. When Sgt.Daniel Kennen was killed, Carlos was devastated. Helena ordered Carlos and platoon unit to flank the enemy armor to hit them with Longspear missiles.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 269-276 As a group of Petrels flew overhead on the way to take out Peraspha Military Base, Carlos saw them get shot down by the Asps. He helped Marcus line up a Longspear to take out one of the Asps, but it missed. They fired their last Longspear, but an APC cut in front of it before it hit the Asp. The rest of the company had already fired their missiles, leaving them without any way of taking out the Asps. After Helena broke radio procedure to tell her daughter she was proud of her, Carlos knew she was going to try a suicide run. He and Marcus tried to talk her out of it, but she ordered them to lay down fire for her as she ran. She succeeded in taking out the Asp, but was killed in the explosion. Carlos was able to spot her body, and confirmed with Bernie that she was dead, but was unwilling to say over the comm system that her body had been blown to pieces.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 282-289 Mistake and Sacrifice This left one Asp on the battlefield, and Carlos went with Marcus, Pvt.Jakovs, Pvt. Hurnan, and Pvt.Marasin to attempt to take it out with a Stomper and several Gut-Punchers. The Asp survived, and Carlos sprang up to try and get another angle on it, with Jakovs and Hurnan following him, when he realized that he had just made a mistake. Jakovs and Hurnan were hit over and over again by machine gun fire. Carlos was hit and fell off the side of the bridge, and heard Marcus hijack the Asp. He didn't think he had been hit that badly, until he looked down and saw that his guts were hanging out. He was unable to reach his medical supplies, and didn't report his wound, instead only comming Bernie to tell her he was going to cover Marcus.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 298-305 However, after Marcus finished taking out the last of the enemy armor, he headed out to get Carlos. Bernie also began heading toward him, and he finally told them he was wounded. He tried to convince them not to come rescue him, knowing that he was too badly wounded to survive. He was hit by more fire in the shoulder, and began begging for Marcus to shoot him. He pulled out a grenade, but couldn't pull out the pin. As Bernie prepared to fire and Marcus kept getting closer, he said goodbye to Marcus and managed to pull the pin, saving Bernie from having to shoot him and blowing up the bridge, cutting off UIR reinforcements. Marcus retrieved what he could of Carlos's body,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 314-318 and he and Bernie covered up the circumstances of his death.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 323-324 Carlos was awarded the Embry Star for sacrificing his life to blow up the bridge,Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 349 which was given to his parents by Dom.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 354 Legacy In the last moments in his life, Carlos led a charge on a bridge leading to the death of Jakovs and Hurnan. Though his death helped stop the UIR advance against the COG on the beach, forcing Fenix to single handedly take on the Ostri army in a captured Asp thus saving the battle and the 26th from destruction. For his actions he was awarded the Embry Star. Benedicto Santiago was the namesake of Carlos Santiago his uncle. His Effect on Marcus's Life Since Marcus' parents were so distant to him, the Santiagos, especially Carlos, took a liking to him. Marcus was an extremely quiet kid and on his first day of school he was picked on for being rich and odd. Carlos defended him and at the end of the day got into a fight with two of the boys teasing Marcus. Carlos punched them a few times before Marcus landed a hard hook that Carlos described as having the power of a full adult. Marcus went on to become like a third son to the Santiagos. Carlos' death was the event that pushed Marcus over the edge and turned him into the emotionally distant man he is today. It was also the only time Marcus Fenix had been known to cry. His Effect on Dom's Life Like any brother, Dom mourned the death of his brother, but did not know how Carlos died. Dom and his family were saddened, but rather proud of him, for Carlos gave his life to end the war. Still, Dom mourned his brother for years. On Emergence Day, Dom lost everyone in his family except for Maria. Dom became excessed with grief and mourning. With his parents and children dead, Carlos' death didn't seem to help Dom. Years after, Dom began to grow over Carlos' death, but fourteen years after E-day, an old comrade, Bernadette Mataki, returned to Ephyra which brought back many memories of Carlos' during childhood and his death. Bernie made a deal with Marcus not to tell Dom about Carlos or his death, but Bernie could not say no. Throughout the week after the Lightmass Offensive, Bernie told Dom stories about Carlos and vice versa. Dom finally asked Bernie how Carlos died. It was hard, but Bernie managed to tell Dom. Dom became saddened about Carlos' sacrifice, but is glad he has closure of him. To this day, he still remembers Carlos but thinks less of his death and more of the good times they had together. Carlos' death prepared Dom for the upcoming deaths in his family, which made Dom the man he was until he found Maria. Personality and Traits Since his childhood, Carlos was a big brother figure to Marcus Fenix and defended him at school. Carlos seemed to be the only student in Marcus' class to have a heart. He saw how lonely Marcus was and approached him to become his friend. Carlos was ridiculed by his classmates as a kiss up and a pig because they all thought he befriended Marcus for his money. In retaliation, Carlos strongly defended his friendship with Marcus, and protected him. The Santiago family welcomed Marcus in, and this made Marcus a brother to Carlos in their eyes. Marcus also began to accept the Santiagos as his own family, and was taught by them to be strong and independent. Carlos showed Marcus their way, and this is what partially made him into the man he is. Carlos was a man who had a heart filled with courage, respect, and love. Carlos still attended to his real brother, Dom, when he had his two children and got married. Carlos soon enlisted into the COG which inspired Marcus to join along with Dom so he could provide for his family. Carlos and Marcus became closer than ever before when both enlisted in the Coalition. At the moment before Carlos died, he asked Marcus to take care of his brother and then sacrificed himself by detonating a grenade thus destroying an enemy bridge that would have allowed a route to the commando unit being led by Hoffman. Carlos' death was heroic and impacted everyone around him. References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Males Category:Tyran Category:Gear Soldier